Another Day In Gakuen Hetalia
by Saa-chan Hedervaryfujoshi Kaai
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya kalau anak-anak hetalia disuruh bikin tugas berbahasa spanyol? "Pak ga salah tu? Kan pelajaran agama hari senin pak!"/"WHAT? JADI IKHSAN ITU... KEPONAKAN PAK KHORUN?"/"Kiamat sudah dekat!". OOC, NGAWUR! RNR!


**Author: Utang fic numpuk... dan daku bikin ff one-shot?! Kiamat sudah dekat! -ikutin gaya Kirana-**

**Character name (paling penting!):**

**Netherlands: William van Anderson**

**Indonesia: Rangga dan Kirana Kusnapaharani**

**Andorra: Fabrizi Ferrero (bener ga nih?)**

**Thailand: Khun Sittacai (Male ya!)**

**Philippines: Maria Clara DeLa Cruz**

**Portugal: Alejandro Fernandez Carriedo**

**Malaysia: Abdul Razak**

**Algeria: Ikhsan Mohammed Hassan**

**Arab S: Khorun Adnan**

**Singapore: Handy Wang**

**N. Korea: Im Sul Joo**

**Mexico: Christina Moralena Carriedo**

Disklemer: Jadiin Melayucest yaoi baru itu punya Bang Hide..  
Langsung aja ya..

Suasana ricuh kembali terjadi di Hetalia Gakuen. Bukan Hetalia Gakuen namanya kalo ga ada kata ricuh bin rusuh. Terutama duo Indonesia bernama Kirana dan Rangga yang terkadang jadi biang keladi kerusuhan dan ricuh itu.  
"Kir, tumben banget tu kelas sepi. Biasanya kagak," ujar Rangga sambil garuk-garuk kepala padahal ga gatel. Kirana pun mencoba melihat jam dan sweatdrop.  
"Ya iyalah bego! Ni sekarang jam 5.55 pagi! Kita kepagian dudul! Cape deh!" Kirana pun menjitak kepala Rangga**[1]**. Tiba-tiba..  
"Oii, kalian! Kenapa jam segini masuk?" tanya sang Algojo sekolah, siapa dia? Oh author tau! Dia Khorun Adnan, adik asuh Turkey! #Authordipenggal.  
"Tau tuh pak! Si Rangga selalu aja buru-buru terus pak!" ujar Kirana nunjuk-nunjuk Rangga. Nasib Rangga? Dia cuman ngupil sambil nyengir-nyengir.  
"Ya udah. Kalian ngaji sama bapak."  
**JDUAAR!  
**Merekapun deg-degan. Salah sedikit dipenggal. Inget itu.  
"Pak ga salah tu? Kan pelajaran agama hari senin pak!" Bantah Rangga sambil berpose_anjrit-gue-baru-iqro-men_.  
"Oh iya? Ga apa-apa kan demi nilai ulanganmu yang _Nauzubillah _jeleknya minta ampun?" tanya Khorun yang sukses bikin Rangga sweatdrop. Pasalnya itu aib dia sendiri. Bahkan si Kirana juga langsung kaget nge-denger ntu aib.  
"Suer lu, Rang? Nilai lu jelek? Emang dia nilainya berapa pak?" tanya Kirana dengan pose agak lebay.  
"35. Kalau kamu sih masih mending 70," ujar Pak Khorun tanpa dosa yang membuat Rangga nangis kejer-kejer.  
"Eh kalian tumben rajin," ujar Ikhsan, si anak tertinggi setelah Ivan yang lagi asyik baca buku pengetahuan Biologi.  
"Eh, kamu baca apa? paman mau liat," ujar Pak Khorun sambil melihat buku Ikhsan dan langsung aja sama dia diambil. Kok diambil? Soalnya Ikhsan ngeliat pelajar Biologi kelas 9 SMP tentang alat reproduksi.  
"Jangan liat itu atau kamu bakal masuk neraka, **Paman **bakal menggal yang buat!" kata Khorun dengan penekanan pada kata-kata yang dibold sama author. Rangga dan Kirana yang nge-denger itu langsung kaget tujuh turunan(?).  
"WHAT!? JADI IKHSAN ITU... KEPONAKAN PAK KHORUN?" ujar-atau bisa dibilang teriak-Rangga.  
"Kiamat sudah dekat!" Kirana malah OOT.

**~`~SKIP TIME~`~  
**Sekarang para Hetalians sudah masuk ke kelas. Lovino sudah mempersiapkan para murid berdoa so tinggal salam aja yang belum karena pak Antonio, guru bahasa Spanyol belum datang.  
"Beri Salam!" Lovino memberi aba-aba pada saat Pak Antonio datang.  
"_Buenos días, maestro loco!__**[2]**_" Salam anak-anak pada Pak Antonio (yang tentunya direncanain sama Alejandro dll.)  
"_Buenos días, estudiantes que no son desvergonzados locos!__**[3]**_" jawab Pak Antonio saking sakit hati banget dibilang guru gila.  
"Okey, bapak akan memberi tugas yaitu.." Semua anak udah pada gigit tas (?)  
"Buat cerita tentang cita-cita kalian menggunakan bahasa Spanyol!" semua anak langsung kaget dan lari kejer-kejer.  
"Bujungbuset pak! Gue ga ngerti bahasa spanyol!" teriak Sul-Joo sambil bawa bazooka.  
"Ga tau ah, harus bikin! kan kalian udah diajarin sama bapak 5 tahun setengah. Hayo mau apa lagi?" Antonio malah nge-les.  
"Bapak ke ruang guru. Tanya aja ke temen kalian ya." Pak Antonio pun ke ruang guru. Semua pada ricuh.  
"Gimana neeeh? gue ga ngerti bahasa spanyol!" teriak Khun dan Razak bareng.  
"You don't say? Meski gue anak tiri Pak Antonio, gue juga ga ngerti bahasa Spanyol!" teriak Alejandro.  
"Gausah dibilang napa?" si Fabrizi sweatdrop.  
"nee, nee! Daripada pusing mending colong bukunya pak Antonio yuk! Lumayan!" usul Alfred dan langsung aja disetujuin. Sebegitu bodoh dalam bahasa spanyol-kah kalian sehingga nyolong 'Kamus Lengkap Bahasa Spanyol'nya Antonio. Setelah itupun mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka tanpa merasa berdosa.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Lovino yang lagi ngintip dari pintu kelas melihat Pak Antonio.  
"PAK ANTONIO DATANG!" Teriaknya dan Alfred pun mengembalikan kamus gede bin besar itu.  
"Nah sudah semuanya?" tanya Pak Antonio.  
"UDAH PAK!" Teriak Murid-murid.  
"Nah, sekarang Alejandro bacain!" ujar Pak Antonio. Yang ditunjuk langsung maju dengan pedenya.  
(A/N: Yang di italic berarti bahasa spanyol!)  
_'Assalamualaikum semuanya! _("Waalaikumsalam," jawab semua murid)_. Sebelum saya memulai apa cita-cita saya, mari panjatkan puji syukur pada 'YANG MAHA KUASA' dan berterimakasih kepada Pak Antonio yang seenak jidatnya memberi tugas bejat ini! _("¡Mierda!**[4]**" Umpat pak Antonio). _Gue disini mau jelasin cita-cita gue! Gue Alejandro Fernandez Carriedo yang ganteng melebihi pak Berwald (_Berwald yang ada diruang guru bersin_) ini bercita-cita sebagai Negara maju dan juga sebagai seme Sholeh bagi Fabrizi (_Fabrizi muntah ditempat_). Gue juga pingin bahasa gue, bahasa portugal sebagai bahasa no 3 setelah bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris. Segini dulu dan makasih!' _  
Semua bertepuk tangan dan Alejandro pun duduk sambil nyengir kuda.  
"Oke berikutnya Rangga." Yang dipanggil langsung maju.  
_"Assalamualaikum semua! (_"Waalaikumsalam," jawab semuanya.) _Saya Rangga Kusnapaharani akan memulai menjelaskan cita citaku. Sebelumnya puji syukur dulu deh ke Maha Kuasa atas berkahnya bisa ngehidupin saya sebagai negara yang kaya akan budaya. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi negara termaju se-antero tapi bukan berarti aku nikah sama Handy lho! (_Handy langsung nge-death glare Razak dan malaysian itu cuman pundung_) Dan saya mohon doa restu kalian semoga saya jadi nikah sama Pak William! (_"I'll kill you, Sir William," umpat Handy sambil mengelap pisau colongan Natalia.) _Segitu dulu ya dan terimakasih!"  
_Semua langsung tepuk tangan. Rangga pun pergi ke bangkunya.  
**~`~ Skip Time ~`~**  
Anak-anak pun istirahat tapi...  
"GUE KAGAK MAUUU!" Teriak Rangga. Oh rupanya si Handy mau balas dendam atas tugas yang dibuat sama Rangga.  
"SEENAK UDELMU SAMPAI KAKAK GA MAU NIKAHINKU HAH?! NIKAH! NIKAH! NIKAH!" Teriak Handy sambil ngejar kakaknya itu. Oh rupanya(juga) si Handy udah jadi Belarus kedua.  
"Edan ya ntu Rangga sama Handy," ujar Christina pada Kirana.  
"Aih biasa. Merekamah lebay," Komentar Kirana. Kamu ga nyadar ya Kirana, kalau kamu juga lebay banget.  
Sementara itu...  
"Eh, Alejandro! Jangan ngarep gue jadi uke lu!" bentak Fabrizi padahal dihatinya dia bilang gini nih,  
'Gue rela jadi uke lu kok!'. Oh Faby, kau terlalu tsundere.  
"Meski lu bilang gitu, gue bakal terus ngejar lu!" teriak Alejandro pake toa colongan.  
Kita intip bagian Kiku..  
"Gue ga mau dirape!" teriak Kiku. Kiku kenapa tuh?  
"Pokoknya harus, aru! Kamu telah membuatku marah dengan membuat cerita berbahasa spanyol, aru!" teriak Yao sambil mengejar Kiku. Oh rupanya begitu toh. Jangan-jangan, karena author suka Seme!ChinaxUke!Japan, jadi ni pair nyempil? Hebat!

**END?  
**  
Author: Anjrit! Ntu ending gantung banget dah! Okey gilirannya index, ne!

**Index:  
1. Waktu itu, jam daku rusak jadi daku kira itu jam 6.45 so daku bangunin temen daku yang sesekolah dan daku pun kesekolah. eh taunya jam 5.55 dan temen daku disuruh ngaji!  
2. Artinya "Selamat pagi, guru gila!"  
3. Artinya "Selamat pagi juga, murid yang tak tahu malu!"**  
**4. Semacam cursed word spanyol yang artinya hampir sama dengan "Sh*t".**  
**  
Daku tau, daku emang ga hebat bikin humor. Sesuai kata otto-san dan para senpai,**  
**"Orang suka cerita karena selera!"**

**Saa-chan pergi!  
Listening to: Caramelldansen XD**


End file.
